Unexpected
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Jocelyn has been assigned to the station as it's commander;below the presiding Bajoran officer, who outranks her in every way. She misses the old crew and her old ship. Let's just say- stuff in sues.
1. Meet Jocelyn

I decided I would post this... I know I should eb working on poetry and other stuff... Sorry, but when you have an idea (albeit a bad one) you have to write it down. I just wondered what you thought of this part. It Star Trek, not bleach by the way. ~HyourinmaruIce

* * *

Jocelyn walked quietly to the nearest turbolift and rode it up to Ops. It's steely gray duranium one of the few welcome sites when coming to the station, she missed the old place. She also missed the old crew, but it was a short chance to even think of seeing O'Brien again; let alone, Sisko, Odo, or Worf. Julien, Esrey, Kira, and Quark were still around. Garack was a tailor on Cardassia, and Nog was in a conduit most of the time, so she never saw him; it was like he wasn't even there. A click aroused her attention.

Walking onto the ops floor she saw the operations center of the entire station. It consisted of an oval surrounded by small walking space, which led to four different areas. Life support systems in the enclave to the side, general operations, the science station, the panels above that controlled various things, and the head honchos office. General repairs and other things happened in the indent in the ground next the turbolift, the ladder wasn't really necessary, most people jumped it.

She walked the meter to the 3 stairs and down the stairs to her post at the oval. It regulated the people who docked and set up security measures where needed, she was the first officer and the only command level Starfleet officer, so it was her job to take care of it.

Some job. 4 years of the academy, 12 on various vessels, 4 more as 2nd officer, visits to the station now and then making it home, and finally promoted to commander and placed on the same station in the middle of nowhere; absolutely wonderful. She loved Bajor, the wormhole, the station, missed it when she left; but she didn't want to spend her career here. She wanted to be back on the Crazy Horse. Her captain, her friends, she loved that ship to bits, and was next in line for captain; due to the first's officer hesitation at becoming a captain. She wanted her own command too, it was impossible to do that here because Kira was the Bajor colonel in charge of the station; unless she was transferred.

As each ship came in, she docked it. As each security alert came, she sent it to the security chief in his office. Every ship was put to inspection, every matter fully documented. An unusually efficient day, the station usually never worked. Her fingers skimmed over the two dimensional screen; the buttons on it flat but still pressed. Every once in a while, a hail came in to explain a presence, or to complain about something; no one seemed too called just to say hello or ask how she was, quite unusual.

By midday she was bored with the traffic of the station. Leaving for off-duty, she went to Quark's. It was the off-time place for any officer. It had holosuites, drinks, and gambling. It was a good place just to meet friends and hang out as well. When she stepped over the threshold, her mind went from Starfleet to friends.

"Hey! Joc, you finally take a break?" Called the Bolian engineer the sat by the doorway, next to Morn. Quark's was fairly simple.

There were three levels. Level one: the bar faced the promenade to where people could get a drink from outside if the didn't like how loud it was. The replicator was behind the bar, along with all the drinks and real alcohol, not synthohol. The bar was lined with backed chairs. Tables were spread everywhere. In the center of it all was the infamous Dabo wheel. The wheel resembling ancient earth roulette was surrounded by 4 beams that stretched up into the other levels. 2nd level: Plan old tables lining the rail that overlooked the Dabo table and the first level. 3rd level: The holosuites. A simple, sweet level that was a pleasure to most: not all, but most.

"No, I just thought I could use a glass of Ginger Ale!" She called back, "Segor, see ya later,"

Several friends called out to her as she passed, everyone laughing along at her jokes and friendly stabs. Quark just had to remind them that she was the only human he'd ever met that hated alcohol, so she reminded him of… something else and they both shared a laugh. She _loved_ Quark's, it was just so perfect. Then the imperfect showed up.

"Gah!" Yelled Quark, he gritted his teeth and hissed, his large Ferengi ears hearing the low hiss of a food replicator breakdown. "Not again!" he turned sharply away from Jocelyn and growled through his sharp, self pointed, teeth. "Nothing works on this station I tell you!"

"Oh, can it Quark," Kira shouted at him from a table near Jocelyn and friends. She was a bit shorter then the average women, but she looked tough and she was the Colonel. She wore the red Bajoran command uniform, a one piece that had long sleeves and pant legs that eventually disappeared into her red boots. Her collar was flipped up with the small symbol showing her rank. It wasn't the Starfleet symbol.

Her nose had the familiar wrinkle, her ear the looping earring that stretched from the top to the bottom of her ear. She had a bright, fiery pair of eyes that said she could take anything. Her hair was short, auburn, and spiky, she tried it longer once, but the style didn't fit her.

"And you think things do work?" Quark asked her, he mocked her slightly with his tone of voice. He was the basic Ferengi, had condescending eyes and large ears that stretched out at least a hand from his face. He has wrinkles on his fat forehead. He was shorter then most and had a squat figure to accompany it. His finger nails were short but sharp, as well as his hands. He was wearing his own style of clothing he had Garack make.

"They work just fine! Tal is doing her best around the station. It doesn't help that you complain all the time either," Kira drank the last of her Bajoran spring wine and got up. "Oh and Quark?"

"Yes?" Quark asked innocently,

As Kira was walking out the door she turned around and smiled. "Those voles were confiscated and killed. If I even find one more that has been caged and not killed, I'll kill you," She left.

Jocelyn laughed and yelled out to Quark. "You're not very good with women are you Quark?"

"I'm very good with most women," Quark went around behind the bar and pulled a few cups out to serve a new ensign. He glanced up at them, "It's just Bajoran women I don't get along with."

Everyone laughed then, Quark would always be Quark, no matter how many people came and went.

Jocelyn turned to the table of 6 or 7. People got up every once in a while and new ones would sit down to replace them. It was hard to keep track of who was who at the table, it didn't matter really. They were all her friends, and they all had different nicknames for her. One would ask why she kept her hair in a bun. Another why her eyes were neon green, or even why she was so short when she had explained it several times already; her friends always asked her things and they usually got answers.

Quark was an older friend then most, so he knew better then to ask the questions that were continuously asked by her other friends. He asked how her day was and if anything exciting had happened. Quark knew her very well, and she knew him just as well. In time, they became business partners too. She gave him the idea of selling earmuffs to Ferengi and he gave her free time in the holosuites. Not a very complicated exchange, but it was still business and Quark made a profit; they were both happy.

He glanced in her direction and could see the strain in her smile. Too many questions at once caused her to break sometimes. She's snapped at an admiral once when he'd asked a question after she'd been in a room full of new academy kids she was supposed to instruct. The admiral laughed and said she needed to not volunteer to teach newbies. Jocelyn was well liked, but everyone always asked her questions that drove her nuts. They'd talked about it and decided it was because she was so smart. Valedictorians do not get a break.

"Joc?" Quark asked, his teeth showing a grin. "I need some help in the holosuites. There acting up, and I don't trust this… Tal,"

Joc grinned at him and nodded, she made her way up a twisting flight of stairs to the nearby holosuites.

The gang glared at Quark and talked to each other. Laughing to himself, Quark took a nearby towel and starting drying the cups on his countertop.

Kira sighed and glared at the data pad. If Odo was still security chief, there wouldn't be so much crime on the station. It had been, what, 2 years? It seemed so much longer. Crime jumped twenty percent the day he left, the week after, 50%. Eventually it got to where it was now; at least twenty crimes a day and a huge report to top it off. It only he had stayed on the station…

"But he's not!" Kira grumbled to herself and laid the data pad down on the desk. The baseball was still there; in its indented, square holder. She sighed and picked it up; she couldn't be thinking about the gone right now, she had more important stuff to do. Gently setting the white and red stitched ball down, she picked up the data pad and rubbed her forehead. She had a _long_ shift up ahead.

Nog was working around the clock. Most senior officers or other important personnel worked two shifts a day, they were only supposed to work one. He worked three shifts a day, even though he wasn't supposed to, and was still not allowed to be head of stations operations due to his 'rank'. He was a full lieutenant. Kira didn't know why Starfleet didn't want him to be in charge, she just knew. He knew why, they didn't want a _Ferengi_ as a chief engineer. They were afraid he would _steal_ something.

So here he was, crawling around conduits and laughing at how badly the chief engineer knew how to run the station. He'd checked life support, the backups, the arrays, almost anything that was possible to check. Except for Quark's; his uncle always had stuff breaking down, so he let Jocelyn handle it. Jocelyn was a command officer, but she knew her way around the station, almost as well as he did.

She only worked two shifts; but they were not in a row. She had one from early morning to late morning, and one in early evening to almost mid-night. No one was on the promenade at night, but the station was still pretty busy with docking procedures' and other things. Unfortunately, Kira was only on duty during the day; she took a break for lunch or a quick drink. When Kira was off duty the people on the station went nuts.

"Nog!" Came the desperate plea of a Bajoran engineer named Tam.

"Yes, Tammy?" Nog asked, clicking the star like design of his combadge. Its gold like rectangle going behind the silver quadrangle.

"I can't do anything! I shut-down the backups in the deflector array!" Her quail echoing through the corridor.

"Elam! Calm down, I'm on my way," Sighing, he made his way to the main deflector array.

Joc went back to her job at 1730. Kira went off duty at 1730. Jocelyn was on her own; just great. Hopefully everything would go smoothly. Then again, nothing went as planned.

"Joc! My replicators are going nuts! I need someone down here now!" Quark for example.

"I'll send someone down, sorry," She shook her head and smiled, good ol' Quark.

She shut the comm line off and worked on docking a Bajoran transport. Every night, the transport docked at twenty hundred and an old friend came aboard for the night. He always left by morning though, no matter who wanted him to stay. Laughing, she made her way to the airlock and temporarily assigned a Bajoran female with a command position to her station.


	2. An Old Friend

I have at least 15 pages written out of this story. I thought I'd post a bit more of it. ~HI (Thats my initials for HyourinmaruIce)

* * *

As the airlock's red doors rolled open and people started filing off. People of all types, from the changeling ambassador to humans; everyone was happy too. Her old friend was Badazed, and very talented at reading people's thoughts.

"Late night again?" He asked from behind her as she faced the side of the air lock. Whirling around she smiled. He wasn't very different in appearance from most humans. He had short brown hair that hung in front of his eyes quite often; and bright green eyes like hers. That was what started their friendship, him noticing her eyes. Then he noticed their familiar sense of style. Cool colors; purple, blue, white, pale gray, green, silver, and pale pinks. She disliked pink though, hated it almost; but not quite, she just disliked it. He loathed it.

Now, when she meant he loathed it, he really just almost loathed it. Adriel wasn't the most… normal of people, but he never hated something. He almost hated it, always on the edge but not quite there. He was unusual; even for a Badazoid. Most were not as calm or accepting; common misconception; and generally everyone hated something.

"Same as usual!" Her bright voice the only in the small room. The others that had docked with the transport were gone.

"Nice clothes, standard Starfleet black and reds?" His voice mischievous but endearing.

"Yes, same as usual. I wouldn't call them nice though. I like your outfit, purple on purple hmmm?" She glanced down to his shoes. "On purple apparently,"

He looked down at himself and chuckled. His shirt was made from Incarian wool, his pants Bajoran thread, and his shoes were purple sneakers from earth. He looked…mismatched. He walked to where he was by her, shoulder to shoulder, and compared their outfits.

"Yours is so much cooler," He looked at her bemused face, "I kinda look mismatched compared to you,"

"Hey!" She laughed, "No reading my thoughts!"

They started walking and reached the promenade before another spoke.

"I love seeing you again, but I need to get back to work," She looked at her very short friend. He was about four inches shorter, and not very concerned about it. He was even shorter then Kira, maybe…, that's what she thought. They'd never been in the same room, so it was hard to tell.

"I may be short, but I can do anything I want," He said as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "And Kira isn't that short,"

"Didn't I say no reading my mind?" She laughed at how well he could see through her.

"Of course, well!" He looked at Quark's and then across the way at the security office. "I have a night to myself as usual,"

"Night," She gave him a hug and thought of him staying longer. He returned the hug and nodded before heading to Quark's. Sighing, she was stuck going back to work, but the nod might have meant something. She really hated seeing him for only 5 minutes when she was able to get off her shift, a best friend was someone you were supposed to spend a lot of time with.

Making her way across the promenade, she thought of something. Her friend had other friends in high places. Why were her thoughts so….everywhere yet concentrated? Shaking her head she also realized her friends' friends knew her pretty well. She needed advice.

Kira just finished her prayers to the profits; the gods of Bajor; before the door chimed. Muttering to herself, she thought of a million other things she'd rather do then deal with another complaint. Rubbing the corners of her eyes, she stood up and turned to the door.

"Come in," She called in her usual, 'I swear if I hear a complaint I'm gonna burst!' voice. It could have been mistaken for, 'I don't want to see anybody now,' voice; but it usually wasn't.

The person opened the door anyway and stepped through the threshold. As the door closed the person came more into view. It was not who she expected.

"Jocelyn? What are you doing here?" She was genuinely surprised. Jocelyn never came to her personal quarters; or her office even. She never complained and really didn't want to be on the station. What was probably more surprising was it was after 2380 and Jocelyn had yet to change out of her uniform.

"Colonel!" Jocelyn had that same grin when she saw one of her friends or she was relieved. Jocelyn may not know a whole bunch about Kira, but Kira's job was to know her officers and run the station. "I was so worried that you'd gone to bed! What a relief…"

Kira waited as Jocelyn's eyes flashed away from the neon green to a clouded green. Her deep thoughts did not stay long and her eyes cleared.

"Can I ask your advice?" Jocelyn asked, her eyes once again clouding over.

"Sure, sit down," Kira motioned to the table and chairs near the doorway. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," Jocelyn looked around the quarters and took in the couch and separate doorway; where the replicator was and the type of flowers on the table to the right of the door. It was to the right if you faced the door from the inside looking out. From out to in; it was left of the door.

Taking a deep breath, Jocelyn looked back at Kira, her eyes once again clear and calm. "I met my old friend earlier; as I always do,"

She didn't have to say as she always does, because Kira already knew of her old friend. He was a Badazed Ambassador and often came on the station at night. Roxana was the Badazed Ambassador to the Federation, he was to the Ferengi. He was also one of the kindest people Jocelyn had ever met.

"I got to thinking after we went our separate ways…" She paused again.

"What?" Kira prodded, leaning on the table slightly.

"I want to bring some people on the station, but I'm not sure I should…or can for that matter," Jocelyn looked curiously at Kira, knowing there were many blanks in her story.

"It depends on the people really," Kira said, giving the matter some thought. "If you have any doubts, prove them wrong or right and go with it. Then again, you could just do it to do it,"

Jocelyn looked at the ceiling, its grayness calming. "Can I ask you a personnel question?"

Kira looked at her curiously, "Go ahead,"

When her eyes met Jocelyn's, there was something in them she recognized. It was a mixture of….of… she couldn't remember. The green was piercing, but not demanding.

"If Odo were to come on the station again, what would you do?"

Kira blinked, Odo….Relaxing and looking at the ceiling, her memories flashed before her. Shoving them to the little box in the back of her mind reserved for them, she tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know," She couldn't think of anything really, not anything she would actually do in the end. Sighing; she leaned on her hand. "I love him, but it's been two years. He's probably changed in ways I have no idea of. I wouldn't know how I'd react,"

Jocelyn looked at her commanding officers face. She'd never seen it so…open before. It showed emotions no one had seen in her for two years. It was an act; Kira wasn't lost without him, but she missed him and would probably never love again. Those smiles that were warmer then most were probably when something reminded her of him. It was alarming and relieving to see her like this.

"Thank you, sir," Jocelyn got up and turned around when Kira call at her.

"Oh please, call me Neryes," Kira was looking at her as she stood up.

"Okay, you'd better come up with a nickname then," Jocelyn grinned, "See you in the morning Neryes,"

"Good night," She said as her visitor disappeared out the door. Its sliding sound very distinct as it brushed over the duranium. Sighing, she shook her head and went to bed.

* * *

Author- Enjoy! I know I should be working on other stuff, but I think you'll live if I work on this as well. =)


	3. The Ambassador from

Part TROIS! For those who are confused- I don't know how to say 'part' in french. Sue me.

* * *

Nog got off duty and smiled at his new friend, she had arrived on the station just a month or so ago. Originally; she lived on Bajor, but after coming back from the academy, she started living on the station. She was a good friend and an okay engineer. She tried her best, that was all Tal and he needed. Tammy Elam came as soon as Jake left, so it was a relief to see she was nothing like him; at least to Nog.

"Thanks Nog, you saved my life," She grinned at her short friend who had wide ears. His forehead not so wrinkled and his teeth very sharp.

"It's okay Tammy, just be more careful next time," He looked up at his Bajoran friend.

She couldn't be more then twenty-one. Her ear piece was bluish and matched her Bajoran engineering uniform, she wasn't required to wear the Starfleet one; except for when a commanding officer was around. (He didn't blame her; the Starfleet ones were uncomfortable at night.) She had a bright smile, and dazzling bright teeth; but her eyes were different colors.

It wasn't wrong, but it disturbed other people so much that she requested the two night shifts. One dark blue eye like the Bajoran night sky; and one bright green one, crystal clear like the Bajoran creeks. Humans didn't mind, neither did other Bajorans; but Klingons and other species looked at her and just got the look in their eyes that she was used too. All night shift personnel were used to her and practically adored her, so here she was.

"Thanks, Nog," She grinned and walked away. He sighed and regretted the sigh. He seemed to be getting older and older; even though he was Jake's age….what was it, twenty-two…., he seemed much older.

The changeling ambassador just arrived on the station and already half a dozen things had gone wrong. The first officer wasn't on duty, the infamous Kira Neryes was asleep; the quarters had furniture, dear prophets help her; the people in charge wouldn't let her go anywhere alone; and one of the worst: everyone had that look of hatred and anger on their face. These people still… _disliked_… all and any changelings; excluding Odo of course. The only changeling to have a name.

She'd chosen a female form to get along better with the people, as they seem to trust the feminine gender more, but they seem to hate both genders of the Dominion. It may have been two years, but humanoids were still very close minded. Everyone that met her soon changed their mind though, and soon enough, she was okay in some peoples' books.

Looking around her room, she realized one thing. There was no where to let go of her form. Odo must have faced this….he was her hero so she had no trouble trying to think like him. A pale…bucket? She should ask Kira! Let's see….. She lived in…

Kira was awoken by a knock at her door. Grumbling to herself, she got up and made her way to the door.

"Who the hell knocks?" She grumbled, making her way over to the door. Leaning against the door way, she hit the open button. A young woman stood before her, but she wasn't human.

She wasn't even Bajoran; she had a mixed set of features, spots, a folded nose, blue hair, and a really weird set of shirt and pants. Something made from wool, not sure what type, and short sleeves; the pants were made of some sort of blue fiber.

Blinking, she straightened up and realized this wasn't someone wanting to complain. The women had a grin and bright, happy, eyes. Dark, clear, blue that stood out against her bright features.

"Yes?" Kira asked.

The person got excited and almost jumped up and down. She clasped her hands together and squealed.

"Are you Kira? The Colonel of the station?" Kira blinked again at the immature voice of the young women in front of her.

"Well, yes…" She squinted at the girl. She couldn't be a real mix; there was no way for all the traits of individual species to come out.

"Oh…Wow! I have always wanted to meet you. Sorry for waking you but I need to ask you a question…" She babbled and played with her fingernails.

Kira laughed lightly and smiled, "Don't worry, I was about to get up anyway. What can I help you with?"

The women smiled brightly at her and then let it slip from her face to a concerned frown. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, sorry,"

Kira held out her hand and shook the young women's hand, "I'm colonel Kira Neryes, your turn,"

"I don't have name," She said slowly.

Kira blinked, "Why not?

The women looked at the floor and avoided eye contact. "Well," she glanced up at Kira and back down again, "My people don't need them, there is only one of our kinds who have a name,"

Kira started to realize something, "The only species I know of that does that is…"

She nodded, "I am a changeling,"

Kira grinned, "Well, you are the most hospitable changeling I have ever met; I just hope the ambassador is a bit like you,"

Looking behind her, Kira thought it rude to make her stand in the hall. "Please come in,"

Breathing a sigh of relief, the women walked in and sat where Kira asked her too. Looking at her hero's love, she felt a bit dulled in her presence. Looking around, she loved the Zaleien flower centerpiece and the dark blue curtains to Kira's bedroom. Leaning in the chair, she realized her cycle would be here soon, better make this shorter then … four hours.

Kira sat next to her, setting down her drink and looking at the companion sitting nearby. "What's your question?"

"Can I stay here?" The changeling's voice pleading and rather childlike.

Kira blinked, "Why," She paused, "Why would you want to stay with me? You can easily stay alone and be just as happy; I'll be in the way,"

"But your Kira Neryes!" She shouted before clamping her hands over her mouth, "Sorry… I just lost my cool ... I do that… occasionally. It's probably why the other changelings voted to make me ambassador,"

Kira looked at her and grew puzzled. "Ambassador? ... Why are you so different then other changelings?"

"Well…" She started to fiddle with her fingernails again.

Kira leaned back, and waited.

"You remember Odo?" Her companion finally said; her voice quiet and subtle.

Kira closed her eyes, "Yeah, I remember him,"

"He told me about you…. and he blocked your guises special moments from the others." She added quickly at seeing Kira's face. She continued, "He only ever told me everything, and from what he told me…. Well…. It changed me. I became more humanoid in thinking. I thought more like him. From what I became I thought I'd like to stay with a humanoid and you're….you're amazing to him. Almost everything about you is confident and you won't stop at bending to rules to do what's right." The lie about her past just slipped past her lips without her even thinking about it, a pain developed in her gut. Odo knew why she was different, and she would tell Kira... but it had to be an eventual thing. If she told her now, Kira might not like her as much. so she told her a part-truth and nothing else.

Kira laughed, "I sound like a convict,"

The changeling laughed too and wanted to explain something. So she went on in talking, she didn't feel bad this time either. Everything she was about to say was the truth, so she just felt better.

"I rather like you too, that's why I wanted to stay with you… but I don't love you the way he does. He hasn't stopped talking about you since he joined the link. He skips pebbles over others' heads sometimes and when they ask why, he says he was thinking. Later he'll tell me what he was thinking about. It's always you. I thought you would be a good person to befriend. So, will you let me stay with you?"

Kira looked at her newfound friend and sighed, "Alright but let me find you a place to relax without me threatening to step on you,"

Looking around, Kira pulled out a pail from beneath the replicator. Sighing, she looked up at the changeling.

"I guess you can use this, though I don't know if you'll find it as comfortable as the floor; Odo was on the fence about it all the time and never decided," Kira set the bucket on the table in front of her companion. Not having once moved from her chair.

The changeling picked it up, turned it over in her hands, and ran her fingers inside it. "You're saying this was Odo's?"

"Yep, he used it for quite some time too. As I said, it might not be as comfortable…" Kira trailed off and got up, "You can regenerate where you want, and I need to get some rest, Night."

The women looked up at her before going back to her newfound pail.

Kira smiled and went back to bed.

* * *

Author note: I love Eddie Izzard. Just a random comment. (Can't you just kill them? You have the guns!) (You never open it and get- 50! 60! Gloves! ah drowning. Glove death)


	4. Being Transfered

_PROCRASTINATION!_

* * *

Jocelyn had never seen a person quite so…. mixed. Human, Bajoran, Trill…maybe Badazoid; it was so weird. She was looking around Ops and no one stopped her. Joc leaned over to a guard nearby.

"Who is she?" Jocelyn asked.

"An ambassador of some sorts, she came on the station last night," He whispered quietly in her ear. Being rather discreet.

"I see, thanks," she leaned away, the man's Starfleet uniform slightly rumpled by her movement.

"No problem," The man walked away.

The women continued to walk around and just get excited every time she saw something she hadn't looked at before. Jocelyn chuckled at her eagerness, she was like most ambassadors in some ways but different in others. Wait till Kira got a load of this, she hated ambassadors and higher up office people. Never learned to warm up to them.

The turbolift stopped mid shaft with Kira inside.

"Jocelyn?" Kira said with that particular tone of voice.

Jocelyn sent a word to Tal and Tal would forward it to Nog. Basically, it would take a day to get fixed.

Rolling her eyes, Kira made her way to the office. She was stopped right in the doorway by the women.

"Neryes? May I go to the promenade?" Her voice rather immature for someone her age. Her blue pants and shirt not ruffled at all by both her arms wrapping around Kira's left arm.

"Neryes? When did you stop calling me Kira?" Kira questioned, looking slightly down at her.

"Two minutes ago." She looked up at Kira and spread her legs out to where she was only able to stay up by Kira's arm strength.

"Fine, but stay out of trouble," Kira shook her off and started toward the steps to the office again.

Without another word, the women ran away and jumped into the turbolift with a grin, amazing that the turbolift started working again. The woman was gone and Jocelyn had a raised eyebrow.

"Neryes?" Jocelyn asked.

Kira turned around, "What is it Joes?"

Jocelyn laughed, "What was that about?"

Kira smiled and gestured toward her office. Joes made her way past her commanding officer and into the large office, sitting in one of the two chairs across from the spinney one that the commanding officer sat in. The black and green desk between the chairs was a forth of an oval on the long side. To the side was a table and couch. Another door was beyond that, yellow instead of the gray one behind her. Its design was quite different then the diamonds with lots of windows like one of the other. It was a checker board with dots and a slash going across.

Kira sat across from her and glanced at the comm screen to the right of her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled at her new (ish) friend. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow again.

"She is the changeling ambassador," Kira only said those words before gauging the reaction.

"Cool! So I guess that because of your involvement with Odo… she went to you first for friendship," Jocelyn smiled wide and stood up. "I'll be in Ops,"

Kira nodded and let her go. She needed to think of a really good name.

"Oh, wow!" Quark's was the same as usual. The bar stools had striped backs next to a mesh like bar-top. The wall behind the minority of the bar had the drinks and replicators, the rest of the wall was used for customers of the promenade that didn't come in the bar.

"What can I get you?" Came a Ferengi's voice, his squat figure came into view. He had a wrinkled forehead and sharp pointed teeth, his big ears stood out a hands length from his head. His smile was eerily…. Charming.

"No, I don't drink, Sorry," She apologized and sat down by Morn at the bar. Spinning her chair, she saw the infamous Dabo wheel and the scattered tables of the first floor filled to the brink with people.

"I see… Then some food perhaps?" He went behind the bar and pulled out a plate of fruit and leaned against the counter top, "On the house,"

She looked back and him from the corner of her eye. "Don't hit on me Quark, I'd rather you not get killed by my teacher,"

"And who is that?" He asked as he licked his teeth.

"Odo," He pulled away immediately, and started drying the dishes.

"You're joking," He looked at her and set the dry glass on the bar before picking up another.

"Nope, changelings don't have a sense of humor,"

"I'll be seeing you around," He ran away with a dry glass and set it on a nearby table.

Laughing quietly to herself, she turned around and looked out at the promenade. It was peaceful, but full of crime from what she could see. Thieves and bandits practically littered the area. She noticed a woman stealing a necklace, a man stealing a box full of latinum, and a group of people sealing everything in general. 'Security has gone down, wonder how Odo'l react.' She looked back at the bar.

'Quark is planning something, too many people.' Her thoughts started to fly.

Nog fixed the turbolift and then started to make his way to Quarks for his time off.

Jocelyn received the weirdest call. Quoin sent her the message saying something about a person apprehending criminals and depositing them in holding cells without his knowledge. She sent it straight to Kira, and Kira was out of there faster then a hound on Risa. Jocelyn followed.

When they got to the promenade, the strangest sight appeared. No crime or anything illegal appeared. Just good old promenade.

"Looks like she's been busy," Kira muttered to herself.

"Who?" Jocelyn asked.

Kira glanced at her taller first officer. "The changeling ambassador,"

Jocelyn quietly laughed but kept it to herself, seeing as it would be rude otherwise.

Quoin walked over to her, the look on his face one of terror. "I can't explain it! Criminals I've been trying to apprehend for months just appeared in holding cells,"

He contorted he face into one of surprise as the area around him started to create noises.

Kira went the usual 'uh huh' and rolled her tongue in her cheek.

"Changeling?" She called.

"Yes?" She appeared by sliding off the nearby archway/ walkway on the promenade, speaking as she formed her old humanoid form.

"No apprehending criminals, I don't care if your teacher was the best detective in the quadrant," Kira explained as she crossed her arms, a small frustration sigh came from her general direction.

"Okay, I just couldn't stand it," The changeling explained, shrugging and smiling before scratching the back of her head.

"Resist," Kira nodded at her and the changeling bowed her head. "By the way, you need a name,"

The mixed women looked at her with surprise and blinked.

"You think?" She said as she looked back at Kira.

"What do you think of Jadzia?" Kira looked at her friend and waited for the answer.

"I love it! Thank you! Excuse me I have to regenerate!" She disappeared. Shape shifting out of sight and mind into a nearby crawlway.

Kira shook her head and went back to Ops; Joc took her time to go off duty.

Nog sat at his barstool beside Morn and looked out at the thing happening between the changeling ambassador and Kira. It didn't seem to be hostile, just different. The changeling ambassador seemed nice, and she had a wonderful sense of humor from what he could tell. She even had a touch with Quark that was amusing to watch. Sounds like someone he used to know. Then again, the person he used to know had a very dry sense of humor…. her's was a bit better.

His thought went away from her when he saw Tammy sit down not a table away from him. She was supposed to be asleep. He quietly made his way over to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be asleep," Nog questioned as he sat down across from her.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," She replied, her gaze focused solely on the data-pad she was holding.

"What's so interesting on that data-pad?" Nog asked, he looked for any clue in her face as to what she was doing. He didn't believe she just coulnd't sleep, Tam was always able to sleep. In almost any situation.

"Nothing," Her eyes didn't leave the screen for a second.

Nog had learned a bit of patience from being on the station, so he waited till she was done reading before asking another question.

She quietly set down the data-pad and rubbed her temples.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, concerned for his friend.

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I can't say, orders apparently,"

Nog blinked and leaned forward. A Ferengi like grin spread across his features. "Who will tell that you broke orders?"

She smiled and leaned in. "I am taking a mission with Jocelyn into the Gamma quadrant to pick up someone that is going to help the Changeling ambassador negotiate a peace treaty. That's the good news,"

"And the bad?" Nog waved his hands slightly in his usual manner.

"Afterwards," She swallowed hard and rested her head on the table, knowing that Nog could hear her. Her voice became very quiet and shallow, "I am going to be transferred…" She stuttered as if about to cry, but held her voice, "The… the USS Kelvin. NCC- 0514,"

Nog leaned back and sighed. "It's a good ship, helped reset her warp coils once,"

"I know," She said and turned her head to look at him, "But this is my home,"

"I know that too, don't worry. We'll find a way through this," He looked at her and then looked at Quark a bit more then a meter away, "Uncle knows you belong here too you know,"

"Thanks Nog, I appreciate it," She sat back up and smiled weakly. "See ya later, going to get some sleep,"

"Good idea," He got up as well and they walked together to their nearby quarters.

Quark glanced behind them worried. "Before you know it, he will be presenting an offer of some kind,"

Nearby, only Morn heard his mutterings. Morn just drank his drink quietly while he observed the unusually quiet Quark. Apparently Morn wasn't in the mood to talk either. Quite unusual, Morn was quite the talker usually in all situations.

* * *

Author: I'm don't have a beta reader for this particular story, don't want to ask my beta reader current;y to review it... Maybe I'll get Mr. Spockify to do it... she's an old friend... Sorry if you are reading this Darky-Kun. I might end up sending this to you... I'm just debating out loud.


	5. The Wormhole incident

I know that all of this may seem unrealistic, because it is. It's way off the map in my mind, but not at the same time. And just by me typing this you know I'm off my rocker. ~Tilda!~ ~HyourinmaruIce~

Part CINQ!

(For those who think I'm off my rocker- That's five in French)

* * *

Jocelyn just received a confirmation that her idea was accepted by the Starfleet president himself and that they would be grateful if she would take one other on the mission with her. She gladly accepted and knew who she would take.

Originally it had been the changeling ambassador, but she decided to take Tammy instead. She was good with people, had an odd determination and loyalty to the station, a dear friend, and she was Bajoran. Tammy herself accepted the mission when Jocelyn presented it to her off duty. Of course, Jocelyn knew that Nog would insist on coming. Something she, very, much wanted to happen. Nog knew the person coming quite well.

Kira dismissed her with a wish of good luck and let her go without divulging her mission. Joc wouldn't have been able to tell her if she had asked, Starfleet orders. Giving a hint as to where she would be going, Joes left without a goodbye, knowing she didn't need to say it. With a bounce in her step, she stepped into the standard runabout and took a look around.

The standard four grayish white seats overlooked the surrounding panels. Panels were all over really, some above the seats next to the main viewer on each side. Others were the food replicator panels in the back of the craft to make desired rations. Food was better, but rations if you got stranded. The bunking areas were also in the back, behind everything else.

She sat down in the seat to the front left and waited for her other bunk mates. Looking around, she sighed. This was going to be a difficult mission, but a fun one. The same ol' smile spread across her face.

The knock brought her out of her thoughts and she let in Nog and Tammy. Nog looked pretty… well… mad. He had a slanted brow to indicate displeasure and a slightly clenched fist. He sat down in the seat next to hers. Tammy sat behind her.

"What's the matter Nog? You look unhappy," Jocelyn said as she set up the undocking sequence.

Nog helped her as he explained. "It's nothing sir, just a personal matter,"

Tammy looked at him and started the thrusters. "We're clear sir,"

"Forward, all thrusters," Jocelyn said, "We're friends, tell me,"

Nog sighed and glanced at the two others in the cabin, "Elam is being transferred to the USS Kelvin,"

Jocelyn paused and looked closely at Nog, "What?"

Nog nodded, "Yes…"

"Elam?" Jocelyn questioned.

She nodded, "I know you proposed the mission, but when you said you were taking me they…. They decided I must be a good enough officer if you're willing to take me,"

Jocelyn nodded, "Then I guess I better fix this huh?"

Nog grinned at her and so did Tammy. They knew they could count on Joc to take care of things; she was a very reliable person.

Tammy swiveled in her chair and looked at a nearby screen, "Entering the wormhole now,"

Jocelyn nodded and then Nog set in their next course, "Ready to engage, sir,"

Jocelyn nodded at Nog, "Engaging, course plotted,"

The ship rocked, "Report!" Jocelyn barked, a bit rougher then her usual commanding voice.

Tam stuttered, "Minor damage to outer hull, the engine is slightly damaged. We are now only capable of impulse sir,"

Nog nodded at her and she went to the floor in front of the archway to the back, opening a small metal panel, she looked inside.

"It's just the plasma venting, the plasma exhaust has been slightly closed by a disturbance in the wormhole, I can't get to it until we are completely through," Her voice grew shaky as she realized another problem. "If it is not fixed within the next ten minutes, the plasma will build up within the engine and explode,"

Jocelyn nodded at Nog, "We'll leave the wormhole as soon as possible Elam, don't give up yet. Nog?"

"Yes, sir. Full impulse," Nog and Joc concentrated while Tammy did the little she could through the wires in the back.

"Ten seconds till exit," Said Nog as an asteroid hit them.

"What is an asteroid doing in a wormhole?" Demanded Jocelyn. The runabout was hit again and again by different sizes of rocks; some even changed in density, it was hard to tell the size just by the impact.

"Exiting, hold on!" Jocelyn yelled. The craft flipped upside down and tossed the people inside about. Tammy was thrown against the bulkhead as they tumbled over themselves and out the wormhole. When the runabout regained stability, it was near the wormhole but not quite in it. After the craft left the vicinity of the wormhole, Jocelyn righted herself in her chair and turned to see Tammy on the floor bleeding.

"Nog?" She turned back in her chair to see the engineer. Nog moved quickly back and forth between the consuls; trying to bring the power back online. Seeing that Nog was busy, Jocelyn got up from her chair and went to Elam.

"Jocelyn… my head hurts," She looked up at her commanding officer and smiled. "Would you mind helping me up?"

Jocelyn saw a bit more of precious red drop from the back of her head and smiled, "I don't think you should be getting up Elam. Just rest a bit, okay?"

"I gotta fix the plasma vent," Her eyes showing confusion.

Jocelyn smiled kindly at her younger friend. Helping her up, she led her to a bunk in the back and laid her down. "I'll fix it. Just… get some sleep,"

Tammy nodded. "I'll… do that," She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Jocelyn gently lifted her head to see the small cut in the back. Nothing too serious as to delay them: just let her get plenty of rest and water. The worst it could be is a small concussion. Making her way to the front, she saw that Nog had already taken care of the damage to the shuttle and it was already on route to rendezvous.

"Nice job lieutenant, we might make you chief engineer yet," She grinned at him and set a course.

"Not if the admirals have anything to do with it," He grinned back and engaged at warp two.

* * *

Authors note: Uh... anyone want me to post the next eight chapters? I could if I wanted to... well anyway! Reviews are appreciated and I would be forever grateful, enjoy your day, night, whatever you're in.


	6. Odo and the Jem'Hadar

HyourinmaruIce... I like dots!

**_Part six!_**

_(6 is the same in French and English...kinda weird...)_

* * *

The Jem'Hadar was a warrior race by genes and breed, never having been anything else. They were organized into ranks starting at the leader, the first, and making there way down. The people that controlled each group were the Vorta. The people above them were the founders themselves.

Now almost every changeling was a founder, except for two; the ambassador of course, and the one with a name of Odo. He grew up on the Cardassian occupied Bajor and then moved to the station in orbit. The professor assigned to him, his 'father', was Dr. Mora. After Odo left, the professor never really moved on; in both cases.

Once on Terak Nor, Odo proved himself invaluable at bringing order to a crime stricken promenade. Then the Cardassins left and Starfleet came; they let Odo stay chief of security on the station. He gained many friends that stood with him and he fell in love with a beautiful Bajoran Major, who was later promoted to Colonel. His love let him go heal his people after section 31, an evil division that was part of the original scripture of Starfleet, made him infect other changelings. The war that had lasted a few years between the alpha quadrant and the gamma quadrant was ended by him alone after he agreed to go back and join the great link his people made.

At least that is what it says in the brief description of him in most history books. The longer ones go into more detail. In the alpha quadrant he is a legend and a hero, no matter what the history books say.

Odo really wanted to go back to Deep Space Nine now. The Great Link did not satisfy him as it was supposed to. Sure, it was intimate and intense, but so were Kira and his friends. They, and his job, were still the most important part of him. No matter how long he was away, he couldn't leave them. He'd changed a bit over the past years to the point where he couldn't stop thinking about them.

The Jem'Hadar first watched his founder carefully. Since returning to the other gods, he became dissatisfied. His mood was intolerable and his actions were cause for concern. He rearranged whole fleets, disassembled columns, and ceased cloning in all sectors under his control. He was out of control in Jem'Hadar terms, a threat in the gods' terms. The other changelings loved him, and they also wanted him to be happy.

When he asked for the assignment, they gladly gave it to him. If it made him happy, it made him happy. The other changeling was picked originally to be the ambassador instead because of a fear that gripped the great link if he leaved. They were worried the sickness would spread again, but they had to let him go. He would go insane if they didn't. If that happened, there would be no cure.

Odo paced his quarters, the first watching him carefully. The Jem'Hadar was the basic image; reptilian in look, gnarled features, and spikes everywhere. Literally, spiky parts are everywhere on their bodies. It was rather scary to a species that was unused to them. Odo was not scared, and he cared for those in his security force.

"Odo, the runabout is arriving," The Jem'Hadar said as he received the incoming transmission.

He nodded and the Jem'Hadar first sent another signal to the shuttle.

"They want visual contact," The First knew better then to just say yes or no to the request. He was the oldest Jem'Hadar under Odo's command. Almost a year and Odo had never led him astray, but he did have rules.

Odo nodded and went to the room's comm panel. Clicking a few buttons, he almost smiled as the image of a human women popped up.

"Odo! Man, am I glad to see you. I have a medical emergency; do you have a medical area of some sort?" Her voice was calm but strained and under pressure.

He blinked and paused. "We do, but they are very limited and are not meant for… alpha quadrant patients…I do not know a better way to phrase it,"

"I understand; Nog and I will do our best with what you have. Thank you Odo," Jocelyn nodded.

"I will have the Vorta transport you directly to sickbay," Odo nodded and paused above the button to turn the channel off.

"Odo…" She stopped him and hesitated.

"Yes…commander apparently," He joked to ease the tension in her voice.

She laughed lightly, "It's nice to see you again…. Founder,"

"I am not a founder, just a security chief," He said in his low pitched voice.

"Of course, see you in a bit. Joc out,"

Her picture disappeared from the screen. Turning to the first, they nodded at the same time before disappearing into the ship to see the comrades of old. There was some convincing to be done.

The Vorta was a Wayun with a lot of ego. When they came back to the alpha quadrant, the changelings repaired their cloning technique to compensate for how long he'd been in the alpha quadrant. His features weren't to much different, but his ear were more purple and his hair a bit shorter.

The reason he was placed on the 'security chief's' vessel, was to ensure Odo did nothing…in short…stupid. He was, after all, originally from the alpha quadrant and probably still felt a lot for them. They couldn't know because he had blocked all his thoughts and feelings from them, a few memories too.

"Wayun," The resentment in Odo's voice hurt him so; he just wanted to serve him. Apparently, the past course of action taken by his predecessor wasn't very nice. He really didn't see what was wrong. Maybe that was the problem to begin with.

"Yes found….Odo?" He said as he turned with the over the hair headset. Over the ears didn't count for him, his ears stretched out vertically along his head and had horizontal grooves in them.

"For one; take that off," Odo folded him arms across his chest and glared at the Vorta. His mismatched features not quite human looking. He'd almost gotten the Bajoran nose that he thought would be better, but he always messed up on the last fold. His face looked a bit flat and his features were not very detailed, but they did have some. His ears looked Bajoran.

"As you wish," Wayun nodded and carefully removed the mini-view screen from his head and set it down on the nearby semi-circular, metal table. There were no chairs, so he did not sit. The bridge was cramped and more mechanical looking then any federation ship he had seen.

Odo sighed and uncrossed his arms. "We are going to beam the federation representatives on-board," He rode over Wayun, who had opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear any arguments; we are going to transport them directly to sick bay. They sustained some damage somehow and probably have an injured crew member,"

Wayun bowed his head. "As you wish,"

Odo's reply wasn't very unusual. The grunt he gave was actually what he usually gave the Vorta.

* * *

Duh! DUH! DUUUUUUH! I have no idea what I'm duh duh duhing, but whatever! =) tilda! ~HyourinmaruIce


	7. Tammy's injured

HyourinmaruIce... Dots are sooooooo cool! So are Os!

Part sept! (Still can't say part en francais)

* * *

Jocelyn worked around Tammy to stop the rush of blood from her head. Tammy's hair had somehow hid the rest of the wound from her and now she was going into shock. Nog brought her an emergency medical kit before increasing their speed even faster then the warp four they'd been on. They needed to reach the bigger ship within an hour.

Tammy's injury itself was severe, and rather large in length. The runabout had hit another asteroid, causing it to open more. Now she was bleeding non-stop and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Jocelyn and Nog were not in a hospital with all the needed equipment .

"How is she?" He asked as he peeked his head around a corner.

"Still in shock and still bleeding non-stop," She said as she tuned into the medical kit and prepared a hypospray.

"I increased speed to all we could get out of the runabout," He tried explaining his presence, "We will be arriving in ten minutes. Can she last that long?"

Nodding, Jocelyn smiled at his behavior and gave the hypospray to him. His confusion led him to juggle the black and silver prism with a sphere. "Be right back,"

She left the room and began tying all hailing frequencies. As soon as they were within hailing range, he answered.

Nog came back after he was gone and asked what happened.

"We are beaming directly to sickbay, at least that's what Odo called it. It's not meant for Bajorans, but it's all we got," She began shutting down the runabout's engine.

"Why are you doing that?" Nog asked, his voice almost a squeal.

"You are staying on board, I'll explain to Odo later. Until then you take care of the runabout craft and wait for me to signal you to dock it," She hit several keys.

"Understood," He sat next to her and nodded at her. She got up and went to Tammy.

Within a few minutes, a blue swirl surrounded her and she found herself in a small, cramped space with Tammy on the only space meant for a person to relax.

"Sorry, but this is the best we got. Hopefully it's enough," Odo's voice rang in the small space.

She turned and smiled at him, "Thank you, it's better then the runabout, I assure you,"

He nodded and left them, the Jem'Hadar's imposing figure left as well. Blowing breath through her o'd lips; she turned and set to work on repairing Tammy's skin.

"Are they safely aboard?" Wayun asked as Odo stepped on the bridge again.

"Yes, we need to dock the runabout. Nog in onboard, so he can help us," Odo went over to a nearby panel and pressed a few buttons, opening the shuttle bay.

"Are you sure someone's aboard?" Wayun said as he checked the sensors on the green panel.

"Yes…" Odo trailed off as the craft entered. "Ferengi do not register on our scans,"

Wayun jerked his head up. "What would a Ferengi be doing in Starfleet?"

"Nog was sponsored by Captain Sisko. I don't know why, Sisko didn't tell," Odo trailed off as he closed the docking hatch. "I don't want you chasing him off, he is part of the federation delegation and you will play nice,"

"I would never defy you," He bowed low with his arms stretched out in their purple, stiff sleeves.

"Yeah right, let's go," He started to walk off the metal deck.

"To where?" The Vorta asked, shuffling his feet slightly in the thick, stiff, purple pants.

"To greet the delegation,"

Nog hopped out of the runabout and straightened his engineering uniform that didn't fit his frame. Taking a look around, he saw the cramped space of the bay. It was a metal box basically.

"Nog! Have you stolen the station yet?" Odo asked as he stepped into the room through the only thing that marked the walls. The door.

"No, I am a Starfleet officer," Nog turned around and almost dropped his jaw on his floor.

"Do not look at Odo in that manner!" Snapped the weird clone behind Odo. The clone had long ears that stretched out horizontally along his head; stiff squarish, black hair stuck up from his egg head, and he wore thick, purple clothing.

"Wayun!" Odo snapped.

Nog got flustered. "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so….so much more human,"

Odo nodded. "Being around other shape shifters helps, this way,"

Nodding, Nog followed Odo down a metal corridor. Nothing marked the walls; nothing was on the floors or ceiling. A blank metal corridor. 'What lovely furniture,' Thought Nog.

As they reached another door, Odo did something and it opened in sliding fashion. Nog watched fascinated as it closed with no panel to open it.

The room they had stepped into was the sick bay. A single bed lay in the middle of the small room, surrounded by medical equipment that looked blockish and metalish.

Jocelyn didn't even turn from the hypospray she was preparing. "She'll be fine, just give me a sec,"

Walking the short distance to the bed, she leaned over and flashed a small light into Tammy's eyes. Taking a step back, she pressed the hypospray against her neck and the small, psh, sounded. Working down she pressed the hypospray every ten seconds on corresponding parts, arms and legs. Reaching her feet, Jocelyn stopped and went back to her head.

"I thought you said this wasn't meant for alpha quadrant patients. I found everything I need," Jocelyn said as she opened Elam's eyes. "Wake up Elam,"

Rousing her slightly with a push, Jocelyn waited and smiled as the young Bajoran opened her eyes.

"Wha happened…." She mumbled.

"Later, rest. And I mean now." Petting her arm, she ushered everyone out of the room.

As the door closed behind them, Nog started to examine it and go over every detail. Jocelyn shook her head and glanced at the taller Jem'Hadar who just stared. Odo rolled his eyes and exchanged glances with his Vorta. Wayun nodded and turned to the contingent.

"Please, we must get moving. I will escort you," He said motioning at Joc, "And your… friend," he glared slightly at the curious Nog, "To your rooms,"

His smile was eerie as he slightly tipped his head and clasped his hands. When he straightened up and started to walk away, Jocelyn shoved Nog down the corridor and nodded at Odo. Giving Nog another shove, she hurried off toward Wayun.

Odo, quite bemused, walked away to the bridge to see where they were; probably by the Denorex Belt or the Lenora system. The Lenora system had two m-class plaents and an irregular moon on which the peaceful people that lived there inhabited. The irregular moon was more of a base to trade supplies like white and other things. They needed white…. Maybe they should stop by. He really liked the Lenorans any way.

* * *

I like the Lenorans too! Well I should... they are a new gamma quadrant species that I made and they are not very original... if you read on you'll find out later anyway. I know, this chapter isn't as interesting... to me I have no idea what you think. Which, I propose, is why you should review!

~HyourinmaruIce =)


	8. Meanwhile

PART HUIT! (eight in french)

* * *

Kira was sitting at the center consol, the oval, and was so busy with traffic that she was completely ignoring the promenade and the habitat ring. She hoped that Quoin and Tal could take care of it. Without Nog, Tammy, and Jocelyn the station was run a bit less efficiently. Nog and Tammy worked together with Tal to keep it running, and Jocelyn was always the people person. Kira was not a people person.

"Something wrong Neryes?" Asked Jadzia as she stepped off the turbolift; her face slightly different then usual, but that was to be expected.

Kira glanced up at her friend and sighed. She was quiet for a few seconds before leaning against the palm of her hands with her fingers curled under and answering.

"No," Kira said.

Jadzia raised her blue eyebrow, "Okay,"

She walked over to and sat down by Kira in a cushy chair. Kira blinked.

"Where'd the chair come from?"

Jadzia laughed, "I brought it up earlier,"

Kira laughed as well and shook her head before turning back to the screen and working on station traffic.

"You miss him a lot…don't you?" Jadzia asked. She crossed her arms on the consul and leaned against them. Her eyes looking up at the person directing the people of the station, Kira super focused on her job.

"Yeah, I do," Kira responded, not moving her eyes and only moving one of her hands across the panels' button.

Jadzia nodded and looked away at the life support panels a bit away from her. "He's coming to the station…"

Kira stopped all movement and straightened up. "What?"

Jadzia closed her eyes and nodded. "I just received a transmission from the founders this morning. It's Jocelyn's mission to escort him safely and quickly to the station. He is going to help me with the negotiations. Afterwards, Jocelyn is charged with showing him what has happened in the alpha quadrant since the war ended,"

Kira sighed and stretched her arms straight out in front of her on the table. "When does he arrive?"

Jadzia kept he eyes closed as her head faced Kira's voice, "I do not know, they were delayed due to the runabout hitting interference, but it will be before the end of the month,"

Kira got up and went to the office. Jadzia listened to her walk away and did not stop her. She opened her eyes and watched the station's traffic come to a standstill.

"Well," She mumbled to herself, "Shouldn't have told her what was going on with the founders,"

Moving her chair in front of Kira's station, she set up an authorization code for herself using changeling infiltration method she and Odo learned from the other changelings, and went to work balancing out the station. The station had received several hails, seeing as they wouldn't understand a changeling on the communications relay, she made is a voice only channel and addressed each with her own personality and grace. Everyone seemed to like her, since they didn't know she was a changeling. With each ship's captain she talked to, she learned more about humanoids and discovered the joy of having long conversations.

After an hour or so, she just forgot that she wasn't supposed to be there. She did it and enjoyed it. She talked to Bolians, Cardassians, Bajorans, Humans, Andorians, Badaziods, and every other species that came into the station. From Klingons to Vulcans, everyone seemed to like her; and she wasn't complaining.

Kira made the proper security arrangements and then left the office through the back to talk to Quark. If he knew, then everyone knew.

"Quark?" She asked as she stepped into the closed bar. "What's going on here?"

He looked at her and sighed, his eyes flicking to the door. "Were not closed Colonel, I just have no customers,"

"I see, Quark?" She asked again.

"Oh, what is it Colonel?" He sat behind the bar and leaned his head into the palm of his hand.

"I was wondering if you know about the mission Jocelyn is going on," She walked over to the bar and sat down in front of Quark and leaned her head in, "I know that Nog knew, so that means you had an idea of the mission,"

"Oh that," He sighed, "Look Colonel, all I know is that they are going to the gamma quadrant to pick someone up,"

Kira leaned back and glared at Quark, "Pick up who Quark?"

He shrugged, "How should I know? They didn't know themselves,"

Kira nodded and sighed, "What do you think would happen if Odo came back on the station?" she leaned forward again and leaned into the palms of her hands.

He shrugged while leaning on his own hand, "Shut down all my business until only the bar is left,"

Kira nodded, "Probably a good idea,"

Quark shot up and looked at her, "Colonel," He grinned and leaned on his elbow, "Is Odo coming back?"

Kira shrugged and left the bar, making her way up to Ops again. The promenade unusually clean and clear for this time of the day.

Jadzia looked at her consol and laughed at the captain asking to dock, "I'm on it, just give me a minute. We have a Vulcan transport undocking, as soon as there clear I'll make sure you get docked. That okay?"

The captain buzzed in her ear his native language.

"Great, I'll contact you soon," She closed the channel and went to docking the trade ship. It would only be docked for an hour, so that shouldn't slow down traffic too much. The Vulcan ship left, trade ship docked, and she moved on.

"Jadzia," Not hearing her new name she continued with the station proceedings.

"JADZIA!" Jumping clear out of her seat, she turned around; standing now; and opened her eyes wide at Kira standing on the Ops deck.

"What?" She asked, barely keeping her voice from stuttering.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked as she crossed her arms. She glared at Jadzia, eyes piercing with controlled anger.

"I was regulating traffic…." She bowed her head and messed with her hands, pulling at different fingers and twiddling her thumbs. "And station proceedings…"

"Why? Why didn't you just get an officer to do it?" Kira's eye relaxed a bit.

"There wasn't one in the area and you had left and I was here and I didn't think you would mind …" Her words blended together to where Kira couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"Wait," She sighed and uncrossed her arms, "It's fine, go ahead. I have to do paperwork anyway,"

She shook her head and let her auburn hair swish slightly. Moving her legs, Jadzia noticed a bit of black on her boots. Before she could point it out, Kira disappeared behind the Cardassian door of the main office. Sighing, she went back to her job and grinned, she liked being a peoples' person.

* * *

O'Brien saw the people coming and going to different starships. He watched Molly play and Keiko garden, but no matter what…he just missed the old station. The one with six problems a minute and only he seemed to be able to fix it. The one with his friends on it and where his little molly spent most of her childhood so far. Sure, she might end up spending more time on the academy grounds, but that wasn't the point. It was so far in this time that she had spent most of her childhood on the lovable space station called Deep Space 9.

Julien and Esrey were getting married in a couple months, and they were going to Trill to do it. They invited him, Julien asked him to be his best man. The one month vacation time he'd earned up over the years will be used to go to the wedding and not to the station. He supposed he could use half at the wedding and go back to the station with Julien afterword. That might work…. He'd have to ask Keiko of course. Worf and everyone else should be invited; it'd be a good chance to see everyone again.

Sighing, he went back to grading his papers and not worrying about the station and how Nog was doing, making sure it ran alright. Or how the Enterprise was doing with Data and all the others.

* * *

Worf sat down at Martok's table and….gruffed… in thought. Then he went about his normal business of the day.

* * *

"I'm going back?"

* * *

Yes, I know that this chapter stinks and is uncharacteristic. But you know what? I don't care! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Nah, I do really but I couldn't think of anything else that fits and I wanted it in so it is. R&R please. ~HyourinmaruIce


	9. On the way there

Part neuf!

(Comment dit on part en francais?)

Not even gonna try to do a cedilla.

* * *

Odo had reverted to his gelatinous state, the first was glaring at everyone, the Vorta was just plain egocentric, and she was bored. 'Guess what I get to do?' Jocelyn thought. 'I get to take care of the injured Bajoran in sickbay and do nothing else!'

"Would you please stop staring at me?" Wayun asked, he turned from the consul briefly and looked at her.

"Why?" She said with her head in her hands and her eyes glazed over. Lazily, she leaned against metal bars in the center of everything on the bridge.

"It is….. Unsettling," Wayun went back to the consul, it's two-dimensional green and black design the only color in the room.

"For you…. I am bored. Is there anything to do on this ship?" Jocelyn rolled her eyes at him and stared right at the bulkhead near his ears.

He shifted and glared slightly at her before going slightly back to his consul with an eye on her. "There is plenty to do if you are part of the Dominion. If you are not, there is nothing I can do for you,"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes at him and huffed, "You're a warm hearted soul, aren't you?"

Wearily, she went to check on Tammy.

Kira just finished with a batch of paperwork, when she heard a disgruntled yell echo from the ops center. Glancing up, her eyes flicked to each of the windows in the door before going back to the one batch of paperwork left. Another yell ensued. With a weary sigh, she got up and opened the doors to her office.

Ops was a mess. Data pads were all over, no one seemed to be around, and the replicators were making food at there discretion.

"What the hell I going on here?" Kira threw up her hands briefly before restraining the laughter that bubbled up in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Came a quiet voice behind her.

Turning, she saw nothing, until Jadzia dropped out of somewhere before her. "I didn't think the other people in Ops would mind, but they did. I'm so sorry,"

She started twiddling her fingers again.

"It's okay; I should have known this would have happened. Don't worry about it," Kira gave her a small smile before sitting down behind a consul nearby and ordering a cleanup team for Ops, and she started regulating traffic herself. Jadzia disappeared into the bulkheads.

Quark blinked as Jadzia materialized on a bar stool, looking rather depressed. She leaned onto the bar top and buried her head in her arms. The other spectators watching looked at her and either backed away or scooted to a bar stool that was a little farther away.

"So, what happened?" Quark leaned onto the bar's top also and smiled, even though she couldn't she it.

Her voice was muffled, but, due to his Ferengi ears, he heard enough.

"I see," He paused and shrugged, "You going to let that affect you? You had to know that this wasn't going to be easy,"

She nodded so he knew she was listening.

"All you have to do is show them the person you are, the changeling you are. Odo did, and he became chief of security. He got a girl, friends, and a job that he loved. He was also a changeling and faced what you did when the war started, but he never gave up and is now a hero. He got everything he wanted…" Quark trailed off and looked at his bar, "And I'm in a bar. You have to work for what you want, but it's worth it in the end,"

Jadzia looked up at quark and didn't smile. When Quark gave her a questioning look, she got up to leave, "Odo did not get what he wanted, he did not want to be a hero. That was thrust upon him, and he accepted the role. He did not want to stay with the changelings, he was forced to,"

Quark watched her leave and wondered what she meant by forced to. Odo had insisted…

Kira watched the cleanup when Jadzia appeared, happy once again. Nodding at Jadzia, she motioned toward the circle and stayed at her consul she was currently at. Jadzia grinned and sat down.

The ship left Dominion space like a bat outta hell and kept going at the same speed they originally set. Odo wondered why Wayun wanted to get to the station so fast. It didn't really matter why, just something interesting to find out. They would be approaching Lenora soon.

He'd heard earlier that Jocelyn was staring at him, and he had almost burst out laughing. Maybe that was why Wayun was speeding them along at the equivalent of a speed over warp 9.9. He wanted to laugh even more now. Of course he wouldn't, it would hurt his reputation. The only dominion officer ever to see him laugh was his first. The Jem'Hadar had laughed himself so Odo really needn't worry.

As he stepped onto the bridge, he saw Wayun tense and not relaxed at all. Looking around, he saw Jocelyn leaning against the bars in the middle and staring at Wayun; almost unblinking. Her eyes pierced him and everything about her said 'statue' or dead. Except for her eyes that only blinked every once in a while. Laughter was a hard thing to control he decided.

Nodding at his fifth number two, having just been reassigned from another squadron, he walked over and tapped Jocelyn on the shoulder. The reaction was quite amusing.

"What!" Jocelyn yelled as she jumped a couple feet of the ground and spun around.

"We have left dominion space. If you'll check on our friend in sickbay, we will approach the wormhole with due haste," His voice never changed, his eyes didn't pierce as they all used to, and his demeanor had changed. He truly was a politician now. What a pain.

"Thanks Odo, I will," As she walked past he could have heard an opps slip past her lips.

"Wayun, I trust you've been treating our guest with kindness?" He turned to see Wayun looking after her. Turning back to the only person above him on the ship, he nodded slightly.

"It was hard, but I did my best. It didn't help that she kept staring at me," Wayun quivered in his place as a grimace slid over his features.

Odo would have raised an eyebrow, but it seemed unnecessary. "If I didn't know better, I would have said she was asleep and you were uncomfortable….. My imagination I guess?"

Wayun turned back to his consol and Odo left to see Nog.

Nog was in the shuttle bay attending to the beaten up runabout. All the while he mumbled to himself and kicked the side of the beaten hull. Finally in his frustration-

"HOW THE HELL IS THE ENGINE AND INSIDE COMPARTMENTS AFFECTED BY $&# (^*#! ASTEROIDS!" His voice filling every room within air distances, giving the area around him quite an echo affect.

Odo walked in just as Nog shouted and saw him hanging half-way out of a compartment in the side of ship. His black pants leg kicking the side of the hull over and over, almost as if ranting in feet style. He backed out slowly seeing that things were not going so well. If there was one thing that everyone knew, it was never to mess with an engineer whose engineering section was in chaos. Right now, that runabout was Nog's engineering section. Odo walked back down the hall without saying anything.

He walked towards his room with a thought hanging above his head. It didn't take the form of a light bulb as many ancient earth stories say. It was simply there, to where he could acknowledge its presence or simply ignore it. With a thought, there really was no middle. He didn't see why humanoids and other changelings made such a big deal out of it. It seemed that only a few people even remembered their thoughts.

Too bad they didn't stay longer at the Lenora system. Wayun hadn't seen fit to wake him at the pit-stop either.

Quark was still pondering over what Jadzia had said when a stranger walked in. They were tall and in the usual thing that guilty people wore; a cloak. Already he was set off this new person; fore when they sat down the person didn't remove their hood. It was alright to wear the hood, but to wear it in a bar was downright suspicious. To much so for Quark.

Walking over on silent feet and gave them a leering smile. Leaning slightly forward with the black tray perfectly balanced on his hands, he listened intently while he spoke. "A bit of advice is to not make yourself stand out so much,"

What he thought was the head turned toward him and he still couldn't see inside the dark depths that hid the face. A deep voice echoed out, "Is there a problem bartender?"

Quark began to sweat; this wasn't your usual guilty acting criminal running from police. "No, No problem at all: just an observation. Can I get you a drink?"

The head turned slowly back into the position it was before, "A Sumerian sunset would be nice,"

Quark nodded and scuttled back behind the bar's safe barrier. Though, this barrier wasn't all that safe due to its openness. While he made the sunset he was distinctly aware of the small fact that he was very open. Being open, he had decided, was not a very good feeling to have. Especially when there was a stranger in your bar and you had no idea what that stranger was capable of.

One of his employees delivered the drink while Quark watched him. When the stranger turned his head to acknowledge the waiter, all he did was pick up the drink and turn back to facing the promenade from his distant corner. The stranger cradled the cup before carefully taking a small sip and revealing a bit of her face. Quark almost fell back in shock. A girl?

* * *

Yay!I believe my writings getting better! Hope you liked the chapter and I am also hoping you'll review! ~HyourinmaruIce


	10. Ship Activities

I think I'm keeping the focus on enough of the characters to where you don't get bored with just one...I think...

Part Dix!

Yep, love France!

* * *

Odo walked away from his thoughts and saw Nog on the bridge muttering.

"Nog?" He asked.

The Ferengi turned and nodded his greeting at Odo before looking once again at the consul he was at. Jocelyn was a bit away leaning against the metal bars again. Looking around he also noticed a Bajoran women standing in a far corner.

Cocking his head like a puppy dog he thought there was something off about her. She looked like a normal Bajoran engineer; blue outfit with a bluish earring to match. Though the earring had nothing to do with the occupation unless you looked back at ancient Bajor, it had to do with your family line. He had learned all of this from… from Kira. A pain stabbed through his liquidly heart.

Turning his thoughts back to the women, he noticed that she was smiling. It was so bright and happy… his eyes flicked to hers and he saw the different colors. Her hair kinda covered them, but it was obvious. It must have helped her that they were both blue at least. Thinking of the colors they reminded him of Bajor. Her hair did too, it was long and in a traditional Bajoran braid, that was very hard to do by yourself.

He walked over to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"And you would be?" He asked quietly.

She blinked at him and smiled just a bit wider, "I'm Elam Tammy,"

"Tammy? That sounds rather human," He squinted his eyes at her to view her better in the dim light.

Nodding her head, "I know, but it's also Bajoran. Some names are shared across species,"

Odo resisted the urge to lean his hand against his hand and say 'Oh really?' Instead he replied,

"Often names that can be used for both genders are used in the species that have neither. I know a Cardassian by the name of Elam, though he is male. He was a friend of mine for six years, although I knew him for seven. I have to say though, the Bajoran seem to integrate more names then most species into their culture,"

Tammy's mouth opened slightly into an 'o' shape, "You seem to know a lot about Bajoran culture,"

Odo nodded, "I should,"

"Why should you?" Tammy asked a bit confused.

Odo shrugged and turned to a consul nearby him. Checking where they were, he turned back to Tammy.

"You'll be home in about seven minutes. Hopefully, you'll survive till then,"

Tammy's smile stretched from ear to ear, "I'll try my best,"

Odo nodded and walked away from her to another point on the bridge. Working around, he balanced the systems out that the Jem'Hadar didn't notice. Wayun noticed them from time to time but he never had the time it took to take care of them. It didn't even matter that Odo was a changeling to them. He liked it that way; he really didn't want to be known as the god or changeling on the ship. He didn't mind being called captain though.

As he worked he always liked to listen to the conversations on the ship. Listening, he heard no conversations. It was eerie how quiet the ship was about this time of day. Usually he was overwhelmed by how many voices he heard, but at this time of day there were no voices in the ship. It happened everyday like this, where it went loud for minute and then stopped suddenly. The quiet period was rather nice, but so were the loud periods.

Of course people thought that Jem'Hadar had nothing to talk about, but they would be surprised by how much they talked when on break. The Jem'Hadar under him had developed a taste for being open about their ideas and thoughts. Some even ate in the mess hall and drank ale, the strongest alcohol they could get generally being Klingon or Cardassian.

As Odo's thoughts strayed to other things about the ship, everyone else's drifted too. Jocelyn's went to the station, Tammy's to Kira, and Nog's to engineering.

Engineering had to be one of the hardest area's to be over, Things were always going wrong and nothing ever worked. Last time the station had a break down it stopped spinning and it took Nog forever just to get to where he needed to be to fix the problem, let alone fix it. If only the Chief was still around, the Chief being Miles O'Brien. He really missed him; Miles was the one who taught him all he knew, Miles also knew the station better then the back of his hand.

Nog, in comparison, was nothing. He wasn't even Chief of Engineering; he was a full lieutenant under a junior who barely knew her way around. It was enough to drive him nuts sometimes. TAMMY of all people knew the place better then Tal did; and she was an ensign. Tal took half an hour to make her way to the central core: Tammy took two minutes. Tal was a good engineer on a star ship, but on the station she just didn't fit into the puzzle. Nog knew he belonged there, so did Tammy, but Tal didn't…Tal didn't…

Nog jerked himself deeper into his train of thoughts, the rushing river of thoughts that had very little connecting it to Nog. He could have drowned if he let himself go all the way into his mind's flow, but he didn't. He needed to bring back that one thought…..

Tammy analyzed Kira's past actions and tried to connect them to what was happening now. Kira wasn't the type to openly accept ambassadors, nor was she one to involve herself in politics. Even though she had changed a bit in the years since the original crew split up into different parts of the sector after the war, she was still the basic Kira.

Kira had become the Bajoran liaison officer to the station when the commander Benjamin Sisko asked for her. She worked under him for seven years before he left for the prophets…. Tammy racked her brain more the basic information about the Colonel before the end of the war. Kira also gained and lost several friends…. There was Jadzia Dax, deceased; Esrey was the next host of Dax, a talented counselor.

A smile spread over Tammy's face. Esrey was getting married to Julien Bashir, the stations doctor; he was even on trill preparing for the ceremony. Julien's another one of Kira's old friends. Then there was Quark; though nobody would believe he was a friend due to how much she threatened him. Worf was said to be a good friend of hers, he was the stations tactical before becoming the ambassador to the Klingons. She had heard that a few reports stated that ever since Worf became ambassador, the relationship with the Klingons had improved tenfold. She could have heard wrong that the Klingons were more friend then ally now.

Tammy never met Jake Sisko; but he was loved by everyone on the station. He apparently lived on the station ever since he was nine. Leaving the station must have been hard on him; then again, he'd been though tougher things before. Jake Sisko was also an old friend of Nog's. Nog would get a ghostly smile just thinking about him, they were child hood friends from what he'd told her.

Then there was the chief of security. He was the closest to her apparently. She couldn't remember his name at the moment, but it was on the tip of her mind's edge. Focusing entirely on that bit of information, she remembered his name. Odo was it, what a quaint name to have. In Cardassian it was part of the word Odoetal, meaning unknown sample; leave it alone and it literally meant nothing.

Thinking more about the station's past, she remember that Odo had a very intimate relationship with Kira toward the end of the six year on the station. In fact, they were lovers…. Hmmm.

Tammy took a sharp intake of breath as she remembered her history lesson about the station. Odo was a changeling that stopped the war by making a deal to heal the other changelings of a disease that was crafted by Section 31. He left for the changelings and never came back; he was a changeling after all and needed to be with his own people.

Odo then disappeared in the Alpha quadrants eyes. The Bajorans and others species that he saved knew he wouldn't be a part of the dominion, but they thought they'd hear from him every once in a while at least. It was a shock to everyone when a year went by with not so much as a word.

Looking over at her host, she wondered if he had a name. It would be cool if he did, but from what she heard there weren't many changelings that had names. In fact, only the changelings sent out by the other changelings had names. That was mainly because they grew up with people that were known as solids. The solids couldn't shape shift and they mostly took name for identification. Changelings within the great link had no desire to leave the other changelings let alone label themselves as an individual.

Walking over and peering over his shoulder, she watched the intricate and almost unnecessary things he was doing for the ship. They actually were necessary for long term usage, but they were generally taken care of when a ship pulled into dock.

"May I ask why you are looking over my shoulder?" He asked without looking at her in particular.

Sheepishly, she stepped back, "Sorry, I was wondering what you name was and I wandered over here and just got fascinated by what you were doing,"

Turning, he looked at her for a second before closing his eyes.

"I also know that you are a changeling so you probably don't have a name and that is why I just kinda didn't ask," Tammy started to look away when he opened his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips.

He turned back to the screen, "Just because I am a changeling does not mean I am evil or a part of the Dominion if you're wondering,"

Tammy blinked and shook her head vigorously, her braid slapping her in the face. Putting her hands in front of her she shook them and with force replied. "That is NOT what I meant. I meant that since you were a changeling you might not find it necessary to take a name. Changelings aren't necessarily evil and they don't have to be a part of the dominion! I'm sorry; please don't take what I'm saying in the wrong way. I just know that a changeling can have a good heart because I know of two that do. Well I know one and have heard of another…."

By now, Odo had turned and watched her with curiosity, (Or what she thought was curiosity) "Who would these changelings be per say?"

She blinked and stopped moving for a second. "Well, the one I know personally is named Elam. I was named after her when she saved my mother. The one I don't know so well is called Odo. Apparently he saved the entire Alpha quadrant in one swell move by agreeing with another changeling to stop the war if he saved the species from extinction, but I'm sure you know of him because he delivered the vaccine,"

Odo laughed, literally laughed while his Jem'Hadar first gave him a strange look, "That's what they have about me in history books? Over here it's only a paragraph long…. Eh, remind me to read on of your guys' when we get over to the Alpha quadrant in …." He paused and looked at the consul for a second, "two minutes,"

Tammy gaped, "You're Odo?"

His smile was gone but there was something in his eyes to suggest his amusement, "Yes,"

Tammy shut her mouth and appraised him before smiling and shrugging sheepishly. He turned back to the consul while Elam turned around to see Jocelyn's wink at her and grin. She had no knowledge as of to why her friend and authority did, but she went along with it anyway. Tammy stopped for a second and watched the ship approach the wormhole and disappear inside it. She couldn't wait to see the station again; she bet that Jocelyn couldn't either.

Jocelyn noticed Tammy talking to Odo and the shocked expression that dominated her face before an apologetic one took its place. When Odo laughed, that was something unexpected. He must have changed a lot to allow himself a sense of humor that actually let him laugh. Maybe it was a one-time only thing. That would make sense.

* * *

~Author! YaY everybody's cheesy and everything else! Anyway, please review! I love reviews! Will you review if I threaten not to post until I get more reviews? That doesn't work right? *sigh* I hope you like my story at least... *sigh*


End file.
